Waiting For the Sun
by Nchan u
Summary: Quando a dor e o desespero assolavam meu coração o lançando às sombras, eu quis esperar pelo sol. Pelo sol de fios dourados que clareou a minha vida e me livrou do abismo de sofrimento em que me sentia cair, até ser segurado em meio a queda pelo toque da sua mão. Direitos Autorais Reservados aos autor. Capa Feita por Uchiha Dark Moon - ItaNaru


Sentado na varanda da bela casa onde vivia, friccionava a ponta feita de grafite do lápis na folha branca pautada. Os joelinhos muito alvos encostados um ao outro abriam as pernas de modo a deixá-las arqueadas para fora. Em cima deles, o pequeno caderno estava apoiado, onde repousava uma pequena mãozinha igualmente alva aos joelhos.

Pressionava a estrutura cilíndrica entre os dedinhos para ganhar segurança enquanto traçava linhas inseguras que se tornavam letras um tanto tortas. Estava concentrado naquela tarefa já havia um bom tempo. Nem se dera conta da tarde que aos poucos ia se desfazendo em alaranjado até dar lugar ao escuro da noite. Os raios dourados de sol ainda iluminavam a carinha redonda e pálida dotada de grandes e profundos olhos sensacionalmente negros.

Na escola era um ótimo aluno. Inteligente e dedicado. Também era uma criança bastante introvertida, o que contribuía para que desse mais atenção aos livros do que à brincadeiras com outras garotos de sua idade.

No entanto, o pequeno não achava tão ruim a idéia de um irmãzinho ou irmãzinha. Seria perfeito, pois teria alguém para brincar dentro de casa, e com quem não teria que enfrentar certos constrangimentos como ter de se aproximar e ser aceito pela pessoa estranha, que podia não gostar de si. Irmãos não têm essa escolha, o que tornava tudo mais fácil do ponto de vista do menino.

Logo, a mulher de cabelos negros e os mesmos aspectos do garotinho que estudava, apareceu ali, e aproximando-se do pequeno, com ares de orgulhosa por este ser tão estudioso, beijou-lhe a cabeça carinhosamente.

– Querido, o jantar já vai ficar pronto. Falta muito para que termine o dever? – indagou, abaixada ao lado do menino.

– Estou quase terminando, Okaa-san. – sorriu minimamente apertando os olhos negros.

– Muito bem. Assim que estiver pronto, suba e vá se lavar para comermos. – ergueu-se.

– Sim, senhora. – tirou os olhos da mulher de avental que entrava e voltou a apertar o lápis no caderno.

–x-

– Está fabuloso, querida. – dizia o chefe da família. O rosto tinha uma expressão endurecida e madura. Os olhos eram negros, característica predominante da família, os cabelos curtos e repicados aos lados da testa, e era forte. Saboreava o alimento feito pela esposa com agrado, naquele momento.

– Que bom que gosta, anata. – a mulher corou e agradeceu, sorrindo. – E você, o que achou amor? – dirigiu-se ao filho sentado na ponta da mesa.

– Delicioso, Okaa-san! – elogiou com a voz infantil.

– Obrigada, meu bem. – sorriu ao filho ternamente. Sorriso este que foi devolvido pelo menino. O pai não era pessoa de sorrisos fáceis, mas podia-se ver que tinha orgulho de sua família. A esposa prendada e doce, o filho menino, inteligente e esforçado, a bela casa nova num lugar calmo. Tudo o que um homem de verdade buscava na sua idade madura.

O filho do casal, logo que terminou o jantar, e depois de ter passado um tempo com o pai na sala, jogando xadrez, subiu para seu quarto e devidamente vestido com o pijama branco de desenhos de animais, ergueu uma das perninhas, e com um impulso, subiu na cama e deitou-se, meio cansado pelo esforço. Afinal, ainda era pequeno para a altura do móvel.

Olhou o teto. Estava pronto para adormecer. Tranquilo, já respirava rasamente sob o pijaminha que subia e descia conforme o fazia. Abraçou o ursinho caramelo e encolheu-se.

Quando fechou os olhos, pode sentir a presença e a mão quente da mãe tocar-lhe a pele, como que num desejo mudo de boa noite. Sorriu e remexeu-se. A mulher beijou-lhe a lateral do rosto, e se retirou, apagando as luzes, deixando apenas uma delas, a do corredor, acesa, incidindo fracamente sobre a cama do garoto.

–x-

Na escola cercada de muros altos, passagens antigas, e cheia de jardins, olhava o lanche em sua caixinha sobre o colo. Ventava muito, e o céu estava acinzentado. Estava sentado entre uma das aberturas do corredor da propriedade, que dava para o jardim. Pegou no sanduíche e olhou a cenoura ali no meio. Quando abriu a boca para mordê-lo, sentiu um olhar sobre si.

Virou o rosto para um canto, e viu um garotinho quase de seu tamanho, de cabelos curtos e loirinhos, de olhos meio vagos. Usava o uniforme preto da instituição assim como si mesmo, e parecia ser um tanto curioso. Quando o outro menino percebeu que também era observado, virou o rosto rapidamente e disfarçou. O moreno deixou aquilo de lado, e voltou a olhar o lanche, enquanto sentia outra vez o olhar do outro garoto sobre si. Quando tentou encará-lo novamente, este novamente se desviou.

– Hm... Com licença... Mas o seu sapato está desamarrado... – disse a vozinha insegura do loiro, de repente.

– Oh, é verdade. Obrigado. – deu um sorriso cordial e abaixou-se deixando o lanche de lado para amarrar o lustroso sapato preto.

– O que você está comendo? – perguntou o outro, já de frente para si.

– Acho que é... Sanduíche de cenoura... – olhou a caixinha a seu lado. - Eu não sei se gosto disso.

– Oh, eu adoro sanduíche de cenoura e requeijão. – disse o coleguinha.

– Toma. – disse o pequeno de cabelos negros dando o lanchinho embrulhado em lenços de papel ao outro.

– Ah... – olhou aquilo surpreso e corou. Observou o rosto do moreno que era tão delicado e melancólico. Assim como os angustiantes olhos negros que estavam nos seus agora.

– N-Não posso aceitar... – foi o que conseguiu dizer.

– Pode sim. – disse o dono dos olhos escuros.

Como se aquilo fosse uma ordem, pegou no embrulho e sorriu. – Obrigado.

O amigo riu e balançou a cabeça:

– Por nada.

– Gosta de cookies com confeitos? Minha mãe colocou muitos na minha lancheira, mas eu não quero comer agora. – disse o menino de fios claros.

– Gosto. – pegou um biscoito de dentro da lancheira que lhe foi estendida, e mordeu, dando um sorriso.

Feliz e corado, o menorzinho também deu uma mordida no lanche do moreno.

– Delícia! Hihi... – limpou a boca com a costa da mão. – Oh, qual é o seu nome?

– Itachi. E o seu?

– Hm... Deidara... – disse, envergonhado.

– Prazer, Deidara.

– P-Prazer. – respondeu Deidara.

– Quer sentar aqui? – ofereceu Itachi, batendo de leve a mão no espaço vazio em seu lado.

– P-Posso? – indagou o outro, inseguro.

– Claro. – apertou os olhos numa expressão simpática.

Deidara sentou-se e riu, voltando ao seu lanche que trocara com Itachi. Este, agora, desfrutava de seus biscoitos, enquanto conversavam durante aquele intervalo, rindo e compartilhando seus lanches.

–x-

– Tadaima! – o adolescente entrou em casa, retirando os sapatos. Seus pais o esperavam sentados na sala. Apesar do clima ameno, ficara apreensivo, pois para estarem os dois ali, algo devia estar errado.

– Olá, querido. – Mikoto levantou-se e sorriu. Foi até o filho e beijou-lhe o rosto.

– Oi, kaa-san. Alguma novidade? – perguntou, olhando da mulher para o pai, Fugaku.

– Temos uma, Itachi. – disse o mais velho. – Sua mãe está grávida. – revelou, sem mais delongas.

– Sério, mãe? – olhou a mulher, um tanto surpreso.

– Sim, querido. – disse a morena doce, corando. – Acabou acontecendo...

– Eu entendo... Ah... Bem... Então parabéns a vocês... – disse o adolescente.

– Arigatou! – Mikoto se jogou emocionada aos braços do filho, que a apertou entre eles, feliz pela mãe. Não sabia ao certo como agir, já há muitos anos havia desconsiderado a idéia de ter um irmão. Fugaku, por sua vez, esboçou um sorriso diante da cena.

–x-

– Sério, cara?! Sua mãe vai ter um bebê? – perguntou Deidara. Agora tinha os cabelos ao meio das costas, ainda mais loiros e esvoaçantes. Muitos o comparavam, por vezes com uma menina, mas este não parecia se importar. Além de Itachi, tinha poucos outros amigos, e não se incomodava com o que diziam pessoas que nem se quer conhecia.

– É sim. É estranho por que eu nunca esperei que tivesse um irmão a essa altura. – disse Itachi, apertando mais o rabo-de-cavalo nos cabelos também longos.

– Mas deve ser maneiro. Um irmão. Eu acho né? – ponderou o loiro, sentado ao lado de Itachi na escadinha da entrada.

– Claro, é sempre bom ter uma família grande. E a minha mãe está bem feliz, o que também me deixa.

– É... – olhou docemente o sorriso do amigo. Deu um suspiro longo e olhou para frente. - Hey, por que não vamos até o parque ver qual é? Parece que tem um pessoal fazendo um som lá.

– Certo. – Itachi sorriu e se levantou, indo com o amigo, depois de ter avisado a mãe do que iria fazer.

–x-

O tempo passou, e ao fim de nove meses, Mikoto deu à luz um menino. Este trazia todas as características físicas da família. Cabelos grossos, lisos e intensamente negros. Pele muito branca e o rosto redondinho e frágil. Era miúdo, Itachi achou que caberia em uma caixa de sapatos. Era muito meigo e delicado.

Mikoto, deitada com o filho mais novo nos braços, ofereceu-o a Itachi, que o pegou meio relutante. Era estranho, o corpinho era mole. Mas mesmo assim, era tão encantador. Uma coisinha que pedia por carinho sem fazer qualquer tipo de gesto. Seu irmãozinho. Sentia-se diferente agora. Com aquele bebê nos braços, era como se tivesse tornado mais adulto. E que agora tinha em suas mãos a responsabilidade pelo pequeno. O pequeno que dormia tranquilo e aconchegado ao peito do irmão.

–x-

Certa noite, todos na casa dos Uchiha já dormiam. Ou ao menos deveriam estar assim. Itachi sentou-se na cama despertado por um estrondo acompanhado de vozes agitadas na parte de baixo da casa. Levantou-se e foi até o topo da escada averiguar. Era desesperador. Homens encapuzados invadiram a casa, e sem maiores explicações, investiram sobre seus pais com punhais nas mãos.

– O-Otou-san... O-Okaa-san... – o corpo todo tremia, e os dentes rangiam. Não conseguia se mover. Fugaku tentava defender a si e a mulher, mas estava em desvantagem. Um dos homens avançou sobre Mikoto que gritou. Fugaku virou-se para acudir a mulher, mas pagou caro pela distração, pois foi atingido nas costas pelo homem com quem estava lidando antes.

Ao ver aquilo, Itachi arregalou muito os olhos. Gritaria se conseguisse dizer algo naquele momento. O que diabos era aquilo? Por que seus pais inocentes sofriam aquilo? Quando viu sua mãe ter o mesmo destino do pai, o pânico tomou conta de si por inteiro.

Os assassinos olharam ao redor, e quando Itachi percebeu que poderiam chegar até si, ficou horrorizado, tinha que fugir... Tinha que se proteger e principalmente...

– Sasuke... – balbuciou, correndo até o berço do irmão. Pegou o bebê que dormia tranquilinho, e saiu correndo pelos fundos, trancando-se no sótão, chorando em silêncio para não ser ouvido.

– Han, han... Otouto... Fique quietinho... Onegai... – olhava o bebê que começava a acordar. Não podia deixá-lo fazer barulho ou seriam descobertos. Viu quando o recém-nascido abriu os olhos redondos e olhou o nada. Não fez nenhum som, apenas bocejou e manteve os olhos negros estáticos. Itachi suspirou, e ficou ali. Ouviu as vozes dos homens vasculhando a casa, ouviu som de coisas quebrando, e depois de algum tempo, silêncio.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Galera, reviews são legais, não custam nada além de uns minutinhos de digitação, e motivam os autores, ok? _

See you next time.


End file.
